


On the way home

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba 30,000 feet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic disregards the events in re:connect, I have my own ideas of how things happened post-dmmd. This takes place a week after Noiz comes back from Germany, maybe I'll write a sfw fic about that sometime.
> 
> This is my first fic! I've never written anything more than a few lines before, so I hope this is entertaining but not too wordy.

The plane finally evened out and the intercom tells the passengers they are free to move around the cabin, Aoba relaxes at last, letting out a deep breath and realizes he's been gripping Noiz's hand so tightly both of their knuckles have gone white, releasing his grip he undoes his seatbelt and stretches his arms over his head.

"I guess for my first time on an airplane this isn't as horrifying as I thought it would be." 

Noiz shakes the feeling back into his hand, "Yeah" he laughs, "If youd've been any less terrified I have a feeling you would be in my lap trembling and crying right now."

Aoba laughed and punched Noiz's arm "Hey shut up, at least I didn’t puke on you!"

Noiz makes a big show of rubbing his arm with a pained expression on his face but he can't hold back a grin, "Thank god for that."

He reached over and brushed Aoba's hair behind his ear and asked "So you feel alright?" His hand lingers for a moment by Aoba's cheek.

Aoba smiled and leaned back in his chair "Yeah, pretty much, I mean I don't feel any turbulence or-"

"No, I meant...do you feel alright with this?", he paused "With me?"

"Oh." Aoba’s cheeks flushed, he smiled and leaned across the seat to rest against Noiz's shoulder. "Yes Noiz, this feels...very right to me" Noiz's body relaxed and he leaned into Aoba.

He smiled, "Good", and draped an arm around Aoba's shoulder, kissing his forehead.

"I know I was hesitant at first...when you first came back and asked me to come to Germany with you, but it was just because I hadn't seen you in so long, you seemed like such a different person, like you grew up while you were gone. It was a lot to take in all at once." Noiz nodded and slid his arm down to hook around Aoba's waist, Aoba pressed his body into him. "But it didn't really take me long to realize...admit how much I wanted to come with you..." Aoba's voice dropped to a murmur "I never stopped thinking about you, I always hoped you'd come back to me."

Noiz was quiet for a moment then pressed his head against Aoba's. His voice was soft and unsteady, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Aoba. I don't have a good excuse for you, I just hope you can trust me not to hurt you again." His voice cracked, "I swear I did this to become a better man for you."

"Noiz..." Aoba pushed back the arm rest and took Noiz's face between his hands, "I can forgive you, because I know why you did it and...I can imagine what you were thinking. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but don't. Ever. Do something like that again, alright?" He kissed the bridge of Noiz's nose and softened his voice, "I need you to talk to me, I need you to trust me, you were worth it to me before you left, you didn't have to do any of this, and you really shouldn't have gone about it _this way_." Aoba emphasized the last words, indicating the lost time between them.

Aoba gently released his hold on Noiz and he buried his face in the crook of Aoba's neck.

"Aoba" he breathed "I love you. I'm so sorry...I missed you so much."

Aoba felt the heat rise in his face again and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Noiz's shoulders "I'm so glad you came back, Noiz. I love you."

A few minutes passed and Noiz finally broke the silence "Hey, Aoba."

"Mmn?"

"Follow me into the bathroom."

"...WHAT?"

Noiz was looking at him the same way he had in the hospital room that day months ago...the memory of it came flooding back to him, eliciting more than just an emotional reaction...

"Follow me into the bathroom." He grinned.

Aoba rolled his eyes and dropped his voice to a hard whisper " _I heard what you said_ I just can't believe you said it!"

Noiz laughed and arranged himself in his chair, he leaned back and turned his head toward Aoba without breaking his grin, Aoba had the most incredulous look on his face right now, but he hadn't said no...

"Well, look, I'm going to the bathroom, I'm just saying if you want to follow me" he shrugged "I won't stop you."

Before Aoba could retort Noiz got up from his seat and patted Aoba's thigh before casually walking down to the men’s stall. Aoba scrunched his face as he watched him go, Noiz looked disgustingly attractive. He made it completely obvious he was just baiting Aoba to follow him. 

Aoba couldn't help but laugh and shake his head "I can't believe that kid expects me to follow him!" He reached forward and grabbed a magazine from the seat back pocket in front of him, he flipped through the pages too fast to see them and immediately tossed it into Noiz's empty seat. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed, "I can't believe I’m going to follow him..."

Aoba made his way through the isle, vaguely aware that someone might notice him entering an occupied stall, but the flight was a late one, it was well past midnight by now, most people were asleep or watching the in flight movie, "At least some of them won't be able to hear us" Aoba thought. There was very little chance anyone had even noticed he or Noiz getting up at all.

He reached the stall and hesitated, his fingers resting on the handle...then slowly he opened the door.

Noiz was facing the sink with his back to the door "This stall is occupied, sir" he said, and Aoba could hear the smile in his voice. He had loosened his shirt collar and tie and it seemed he actually had taken the opportunity to splash some water on his face, he was wiping it with his handkerchief. Aoba had initially been the one hesitant to do this, but he found himself suddenly...excited by the situation, by everything, by them being together again. He softly closed the door behind himself and locked it.

Aoba had noticed that Noiz's hair had always flipped up off the back of his neck and the only thing he could focus on at that moment was how much he wanted to kiss that spot. He took the two steps toward Noiz and pressed himself against his back, he ran his arms over Noiz's chest, up and around to his shoulders, pulled himself up and pressed his lips to the back of Noiz's neck. Aoba heard an encouraging hum come from Noiz, he kissed him again and rested his forehead against Noiz's back, trailing his hands down to link them around Noiz's waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, Noiz smelled so good, familiar. Memories came rushing back to him, he just wanted to stay like this for a while, he wanted to soak it in.

"We need to make up for all the time we lost while you were gone." he finally whispered.

Noiz turned himself around, Aoba's arms still encircling his waist, that cheeky grin was gone, and his face had the same expression that Aoba remembered from that first time with him...he really looked like he had grown years older in the months he was gone...was Noiz always this much taller than him? He didn't have that distant and sarcastic air to him anymore. Aoba could see the remnants of his piercings left below his lips...on the bridge of his nose...he leaned up again and kissed these spots, remembering how severe they had made him look before, and at the same time very childish. From this close he could make out the tiny freckles dusting Noiz's cheeks and nose, his hair was the softest strawberry blonde. Aoba had never thought about it until then but, Noiz was...handsome, he was very handsome. Realizing this for the first time, his face flushed and he couldn't hide it before he hid his face in Noiz's chest. Man, Noiz hadn't even done or said anything yet...and it was his idea for them to run into the bathroom together in the first place...this kid...

Noiz had turned around and stood there taking Aoba in, he was as beautiful, he had always known Aoba was beautiful, Noiz wanted to feel his mouth on him again. It looked like Aoba was trying to remember something, or he was just thinking hard, Noiz didn't want to interrupt his thoughts so he only stood there and waited for Aoba to make the next move, and then he did. Aoba leaned up and Noiz closed his eyes, he felt Aoba kiss his face, where his piercings had been. Did Aoba miss them? They made him feel like a kid, and he needed to look clean-cut for work, so he'd taken them out. Aoba let himself down from his tiptoes and Noiz just wanted to lean down and envelop his entire body in caresses. Honestly, even if Aoba only wanted to stand in the bathroom like this for the next hour Noiz would have been content...he saw Aoba's face go pink suddenly and disappear into his chest. Noiz felt heat bubble up from deep in his chest, that had done him in, he couldn't resist now.

Noiz's arms snaked around Aoba's waist, Aoba felt that familiar heat rise from the core of his body and he nearly forgot they were actually in tiny airplane bathroom right then. Noiz pulled Aoba to him and brought his head down to kiss the crook of his neck, slow and deep, Aoba's whole body felt a rush of pleasure and his temperature rose again. He brought his arms up and around the back of Noiz's neck, pulling him even closer. They both fell back against the wall and Aoba let out a soft breath, there really wasn't enough room in here, he thought...Noiz's hands trailed up under Aoba's shirt and down his lower back, his skin was jumping under the slightest touch. He rubbed his thigh inside one of Noiz's legs and slid his own hands up the back of Noiz's head, ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it between his fingers. He couldn't pull Noiz close enough to him, it was frustrating, he needed him closer. Noiz had pulled Aoba's shirt up at some point and was lightly playing with the two points on Aoba's chest, his kisses became more urgent, more heated, and it made Aoba gasp, remembering where they were he tried to cover his mouth, a little too late...Noiz had a hold of him and had practically lifted him off the ground a few times, Aoba let himself be pulled into it. Noiz's body shivered and Aoba heard a deep moan next to his ear, he again pushed his lower body into Noiz's, moving an arm down to Noiz's belt, anything to give him a better grip on his boyfriend, as Noiz's hands tried to find purchase on his thighs and ass.

Noiz moaned, it made him sound so desperate and needy, but he was, he didn't care, Aoba was so warm, and he found himself thinking again how well their bodies fit together. Noiz's hands rested on the small of Aoba's back, right above the curve of his ass. He moved them around to Aoba's tight belly, lifted his shirt and played with Aoba's nipples, his chest was so warm. He heard Aoba let out a gasp before noting that he must have covered his mouth, because the tail end of his gasp was muffled and Aoba's hand had come away from the back of his head. He wanted to hear more of Aoba's voice. He ran a hand down the side of Aoba's thigh, he loved Aoba's thighs, how they felt in his hands, how thick they were, he moved his hand up and cupped it into the crease of Aoba's ass and jerked his lower body towards his own. He leaned further over Aoba, dropped both his hands behind his thighs and pulled him close again, almost picking him up off the ground. Aoba responded with another loud gasp and he had pushed his lower body against Noiz's again, Noiz's body quaked and he let out another low moan. He felt Aoba grab at his belt and pull him closer. He was going to lose his senses pretty soon, he wished they had more room, he wanted Aoba on top of him. Aoba gripped Noiz's shirt collar and pulled him into a few short kisses, but both of them needed to catch their breath. Aoba broke one kiss off early, took a few recovering breaths and bit his lower lip, he looked like he wanted to say something but he was staying silent, just moving his eyes over Noiz's face. "Do you want to stop?" he asked. Aoba shook his head and said "No, I..." he was a little out of breath "I just wanted to see...what you looked like right now..." he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear and looked up at Noiz with an expression that made Noiz's body shiver with anticipation again. "Noiz, I don't want to stop..."

He locked eyes with Aoba and that grin finally came back, he slid his hand from Aoba's thigh and reached into his back pocket, producing a small bottle of...lube.

Lube. Aoba couldn't believe it, well, he wanted to think so, but he wasn't as surprised as he thought he should have been, he laughed and shook his head "You...actually came prepared for this." He said, as though he had been expecting it.

Noiz just shrugged and laughed "Wishful thinking."

Aoba was exasperated but his desire hadn't diminished at all, though before he could make a move Noiz placed the lube on the sink and had moved his hands to Aoba's belt, he paused and looked to Aoba for approval. Aoba gave Noiz an encouraging look and kissed his lower lip. Noiz let out a long, deep breath and unhooked Aoba's belt, he dropped down to his knees, pushing Aoba against the wall again, and buried his face against the bulge in Aoba's pants. Aoba leaned over to brace his hands on Noiz's shoulders and exhaled sharply. Noiz undid the button on Aoba's pants and pulled them down past his knees, Aoba was still uncomfortably restrained by his briefs, and they were wet already, the band pulled away from his smooth belly by the strain of his cock...Noiz returned his face to the taught fabric and ran his nose up against the side of Aoba's cock, he turned his head and took the length of it between his teeth, roughly sucking and nipping at it through the fabric. He dropped down further and pushed his mouth up into Aoba's balls, sucking at one and then the other. He kept his hands firmly on Aoba's ass, he seemed to need the support.

Aoba could hardly keep himself upright and he was practically sitting up against the wall supported by Noiz's hands around his ass. Noiz pulled at the fabric with his teeth and brought one of his hands around and under to cup Aoba's balls, he moved his hand up, sliding it against Aoba's shaft and back down again to grip it in his palm. He pumped up and down, tightening his grip on the down stroke. Aoba was frustrated at the fabric obscuring the sensation. "Noiz..." Aoba's voice broke into a gasp as Noiz pumped his hand quicker, "Let me...touch you now..."

Noiz reluctantly released his hold and rose off the ground while Aoba steadied himself against the wall to regain his composure. He leaned toward Noiz and loosened his tie, then pulled it all the way off. He didn't want to let it fall to the floor, so he draped it around his own neck instead. Then, carefully and slowly, irritatingly slowly, he undid the buttons of Noiz's dress shirt. He slid his hands underneath it, pushing it up off his shoulders and kissed along Noiz's collar bones, Noiz shifted his shoulders and let the shirt fall off and tossed it in the sink. Aoba put a thumb on each of Noiz's nipples and teased the piercings there while he lightly bit and kissed Noiz's lower lip and neck. He ran his hands down Noiz's abs and hooked his fingers around Noiz's belt loops, pulling him closer. He slowly kissed down Noiz's body as he positioned himself on his knees in front of him. He undid Noiz's belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down everything in one fluid motion. Well, his piercings were still here at least, he remembered what they had felt like before and a little pang of anticipation hit his core. He knew Noiz liked it rough, so he was deliberately gentle. He held Noiz in his palm and brought his face to the junction between his cock and thigh, pressing his mouth and his tongue to the crease. He moved down and slowly licked from it's base to tip, flicking his tongue at the last moment. Noiz's cock twitched and Aoba kissed the tip, and very slowly brought the length of it into his mouth. The first time they did this Noiz had barely had a reaction, but now he was obviously eager and more sensitive, and Aoba had only used the lightest touches. He curled his fingers around the base and squeezed firmly, stroking up the shaft as he pulled back his head, then following his hand with his mouth back down Noiz's cock. After a few of these in agonizingly slow succession Noiz's cock tensed in his mouth and he decided to stop. He let Noiz's cock fall out of his mouth and rose back up on his feet, pressing their bodies together, he wanted to feel Noiz's skin against his own, they were both hot and a little sticky, the small room was holding in all of their body heat, Aoba wished they could move to a larger, more comfortable room. 

Noiz interrupted his frustrated thoughts by cupping one hand under his face, the other spread across his lower back, lifting his face up and teasing Aoba's lips with his own, barely touching them before pulling back again with a playful smile. Aoba looked at him with a mock annoyance and slid his hand down to grab Noiz's dick with just enough force for him to feel it.

"Ahh! Ha...ha..." Noiz gasped "You don't like it when I tease you, then?" He was still wearing that same smile and before Aoba could answer Noiz leaned in for another kiss, this one was slow and deliberate, deep, what Aoba wanted, he closed his eyes and sank into the kiss as he gripped Noiz's hips while grinding their lower bodies together. Noiz broke away from the kiss and let out a moan, he slid his hand along Aoba's ass, hooking his thumb into the band of Aoba's briefs, sliding them down to expose his cock, he slid his hand further down Aoba's thigh and let the briefs drop, enclosing one hand around both of their cocks and began stroking them together. Aoba's knees buckled and he grasped onto Noiz's shoulders to steady himself. Noiz stroked along their lengths and squeezed his hand around the heads, the sensation of Noiz's hot rough hand and the cold, hard piercings on his dick made Aoba let out a loud gasp and Noiz caught his eye and grinned.

"...You want other people to hear me, don't you?" he asked with a playful expression. Noiz laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if they did...I want to hear you," he brought his face down next to Aoba's and whispered, "Let me hear your voice, _Liebchen_."

Aoba felt the heat rise to his face and he was sure even his ears must have been blushing furiously. "You..." but the look on Noiz's face tempered whatever comeback he had in mind, it was so sincere, Aoba roughly kissed him and said, "I have to stop letting that mouth of yours get me flustered..." Noiz just grinned and dropped his gaze.

Aoba put his own hand over Noiz's and squeezed their cocks together, stroking up and down in unison, Aoba moaned, their breaths were heavy and hot, Aoba was already so close and he was thrusting his hips into each stroke. Noiz had apparently noticed and suddenly stopped their hands and said, "Maybe we should move on..." he gestured to Aoba.

"Oh, yeah..", he agreed. Noiz was reaching behind himself to grab the bottle of lube off the sink "...How do I always end up more worked up than you are..." Aoba hadn't really intended for Noiz to hear that but by the look on his face apparently he had. He popped open the bottle with his thumb and smoothed some of the liquid over Aoba’s cock. He held out his hand and Aoba gave him his own, Noiz emptied more of the bottle into Aoba's hand and held it firmly before he could take it away, he caught Aoba's eyes and for the first time Aoba noticed...that he was the one blushing now. Noiz's voice dropped and he said "I want you to fuck me this time, Aoba."

Aoba's face flushed, he smiled and sighed and brought his free hand around to Noiz's lower back, lightly dragging his nails up and around to Noiz's chest, he planted another kiss on his neck and said "Turn around then." Noiz obliged, spreading his legs a little and leaning with one hand on the sink, the other on the wall in front of him, and Aoba couldn't help but notice he seemed very eager. Aoba spread the lube to his fingers and gently brought his hand down between Noiz's legs, he pressed his thumb against Noiz’s entrance, applying more and then less pressure and cupped Noiz's balls with his fingers, he ran his palm down along Noiz's length and gripped the base, he clenched his fist tighter as he stroked back up towards the head and took Noiz's piercing between two of his fingers and tugged at it before he released Noiz's cock and grazed his fingers along the shaft again, dragging his nails against Noiz's balls, and returning to his hole, he gently traced around the entrance before inserting his middle finger slowly, he got it in to the last knuckle before pulling it out and checking on Noiz, he seemed to be breathing heavily and...completely oblivious to anything else at the moment. Aoba spread the lube between his fingers again and this time he inserted his index and middle fingers at the same time. When they were all the way in, and with his thumb pressing against Noiz's taint, he curled his two fingers and leaned his weight into it, Noiz's body responded at that, Aoba heard a sharp intake of breath, Noiz's knees buckled and Aoba heard him say something in German he couldn't understand. He pulled his hand away and laughed nervously, "Noiz...are you alright? Was that a little too much?"

Noiz shook his head and steadied his breathing "No...you just...hit something I've never felt before, that was amazing." He straightened his legs and leaned against the wall with both arms, "Hit that spot again, baby." Aoba's own cock was aching for him as well, he ran his hands along Noiz's sides and up over his chest, he brought his face to Noiz's neck and kissed him.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked, running a hand back down Noiz's side and stopping at the crook of his thigh. Noiz nodded and braced himself lower on the sink. "Yeah, do it baby", he panted. Aoba slicked his hand over his cock again and slowly pushed himself in, Noiz let out a long deep breath, and Aoba stopped moving once he felt their bodies touch. "Are you alright?" he asked, Noiz had gone quiet.

"Aoba you don't have to keep asking, I said I wanted you to fuck me" he pushed his hips back "move, baby" he said through a smile. Aoba laughed to himself, he pulled out nearly all the way, thrusting in much faster this time, that elicited a gasp from Noiz, who had pushed back just as Aoba had thrust forward. Aoba reached around and grasped Noiz's cock in his palm and timed his thrusts and strokes in unison, Noiz was breathlessly panting and had brought one of his hands over Aoba's, adding more pressure to his cock. "Aoba...harder...please..." he said between pants. His voice was so hungry and desperate, Aoba felt the heat rush to his face. He gripped Noiz harder and brought his hips back, almost completely out, he stood up on his toes and thrust back in while pulling Noiz's hips back. "AHH...hah...ha...okay" Noiz was breathing heavily and grinning "that’s...hard enough...hah..." Aoba managed a breathless laugh and repeated the motion, this time Noiz had to bring both his hands up against the wall to support himself. Aoba stroked Noiz's cock faster, bearing down on the shaft, twisting his hand over the head. "Aoba...I'm not gonna last much longer..." he gasped. Aoba increased his speed and leaned forward, both of his hands on Noiz's chest, he dug his nails in and Noiz let out a sharp breath, rocking his hips back against Aoba's hard thrusts. Aoba moved his hands to Noiz's shoulders and pulled him up, Noiz stood and Aoba pressed himself into Noiz's hot back, he had slowed his thrusts somewhat, wanting to stall for as long as possible. He didn't want to separate from Noiz just yet..."Aoba..." he heard Noiz say, and he knew what Noiz wanted, pushing him back towards the wall, Aoba brought a hand down to Noiz's cock and pumped it in time with their rhythm, neither of them were making an effort to muffle their voices, Aoba pressed his forehead into Noiz's shoulders and breathed out an incoherent urgent moan. In response, Noiz brought his own hand down to increase the pressure on his cock, he sighed heavily and Aoba felt Noiz throb in his hand and struggle to catch his breath. Aoba thrust deeply again and finally got the release that had been building up inside him since Noiz had left, he held himself against Noiz, not wanting him to pull away, his arms tight around Noiz's waist. He wanted to relish this moment for a minute longer. Noiz hadn't made a move either and seemed to be content to stay as long as Aoba wanted, but he noticed Noiz's arms were having trouble keeping them supported...Aoba finally pulled out and leaned back against the wall, ignoring the mess they had made.

Noiz exhaled and steadied himself, slowly standing up, he looked back at Aoba through the mirror above the sink, he grabbed his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder, turning around. He put a hand on Aoba's face and they kissed again, softly. A low contented hum escaped from Aoba's throat and Noiz smiled. "Thanks for following me in here" he said. Aoba just gave him a look and stuck his tongue out. "No I mean it, that was..." he closed his eyes and kissed Aoba again "...I needed that. I needed you so badly."

Aoba smiled and slid his arms around Noiz's waist, resting his head on his chest, "I missed you, Noiz...I missed you so much...don't leave me again." Noiz put both his arms around Aoba and sank into him.

After a moment he said, "Do you think the other passengers have noticed we've been gone, yet?"

Aoba finally remembered where they were, "SHIT. We need to clean this up..." He reached over and turned on the faucet, rinsing the mess off his hands.

"Aoba."

"Hm? What?"

"I can't wait until we get home." Aoba looked back over his shoulder and threw Noiz's tie at him.

"Just help me clean up you horny kid."


End file.
